starlafandomcom-20200214-history
The Wizard of Gardenia (script)
Draft Script 2 (3/12/1995) Cast of characters * GWENEVERE, "Gwen" - Princess of Avalon, wears the Sun Stone * SUNSTAR - Winged Unicorn, bonded to Gwen with Sun Stone * FALLON - Warrior, Scout, wears the Moon Stone * MOONDANCE - Champion Unicorn, bonded to Fallon with Moon Stone * TAMARA - Singer, Songwriter, Baby Animal Wrangler, wears the Heart Stone * SHADOW SONG - Zebracorn, bonded to Tamara * ARCHIMEDES "Archie " - Wise Owl, Chaperon to girls * KALE - Evil Princess of Avalon * RUFUS - Dweasel * TWIG - Dweasel * GRIMM - Dragon Stooge * MORGANA - Wizard of the Wild Magic * NUBBIN - Wild Magic Glider * DRIFTER - Wild Magic Glider * FLOATER - Wild Magic Glider * CHANCE - Gardener of Gardenia * MAGIC SHRUBBERY - Magic Hedge * CRYSTAL DRAGON - Magic Dragon * Misc. crystal animals ACT I (1) EXT. - THE MAGIC GARDENS OF GARDENIA - DAY Pan across the manicured landscape of GARDENIA, an enchanted version of the Versailles Gardens. The flower beds are shaped in magical patterns. In the distance, Orchards display exotic fruit. Brick walkways meander across the landscape, linking Japanese-style rock-and-sand gardens to lily ponds with outsize pads. A portal opens out of the wild magic. Gwen on Sunstar leap through, followed by Fallon on Moondance, then Tamara on Shadowsong. ARCHIE (off screen) Waahooie!!! Archie comes flying through held upside down by the gliders. ARCHIE Let go of me, you gliding furballs! The gliders let go and Archie falls to the ground. ARCHIE doot Gliders sail back into the wild magic and turn to stick their heads out. NUBBIN Bye bye bye. DRIFTER Glide with us again real soon. Floater flies out and give Archie a kiss. FLOATER * giggles * Archie takes a swing at Floater, but Floater disappears. Archie misses and spins around. ARCHIE Of all the - why I oughta - Dooo - Wow, look at this place -'' The Jewel Riders stand in a wondrous open sculpture garden, surrounded my magical woods. The statues are tall shrub sculptures of bears, deer, and mythical creatures - gryphins, phoenixes, dragons. etc. '''TAMARA' It's beautiful. GWEN Is this the location, Fallon? FALLON (studying a map reflection from her Moon Stone) I think so. GWEN Which way do you suggest? Fallon raises her Moon Stone FALLON Let the Moon Stone be our guide to powerful magic, far and wide. A beam of dazzling light shines out across the landscape. FALLON The strongest magic is that way. TAMARA Look, over there! In the nearby woods stands a crystal deer, watching the Jewel Riders. TAMARA Oh, how wonderful! An eerie discordant tone rustles the air. The crystal animal leaps away as the Jewel Riders approach. Tamara's Heart Stone flash es along with Shadowsong's. TAMARA Shadow, do you hear something? SHADOW (vo) Yes. The tone oscillates and increases in volume. FALLON Where lS that sound coming from? TAMARA Up there, those clouds. The Jewel Riders look over and sees a bunch of sound clouds moving over the group and into the sculpture garden~ The clouds take position over three different topiary animals. The sound reaches a crescendo. The clouds puff up and a flash of ball lightening zaps out, striking the shrubs. The topiary animals are covered in sizzling magic. Each of the topiary animal underneath fizzles away to reveal a crystal. A large crystal gryphin steps forward along with a crystal bear animals and a crystal phoenix. They converge on the Jewel Riders. GWEN Jewel Riders, stand ready! TAMARA By the magic of the Heart Stone! FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! The Jewel Riders on their unicorns power up as they face off against the crystal animals. GWEN Tamara, can you talk to them? Tamara holds out her Heart Stone at the animals and concentrates, sending a red beam of magic towards them. TAMARA I can't reach them at all. The crystal animals move in closer. The Jewel Riders take defensive positions and flash out magic from their jewels. The magic of the jewels forms magic shields to keep the animals back. The crystal animals rear up and roar as they try to penetrate the magic shields of the enchanted jewels. GWEN Easy, don't hurt them, just turn them away. The crystal animals are turned away and wander off into the gardens. GWEN That was close. Unusual singing is heard coming from nearby. CHANCE (off screen) Oh my oh mio, oh me oh my- oh FALLON Gwen, over there! The girls turn to see in the distance, hedge clippings flying into the air from the other side of a ridge. GWEN Let's move out! The Jewel Riders crest a small ridge and see a gnome home in a section of gardens. GWEN Someone lives here? TAMARA How can that be? ARCHIE You don't suppose it's... a wizard? GWEN Everyone stay alert! To the side of the gnome home, over a hedge wall, can be heard the sound of singing, along with other strange tones. Shrub clippings are flying up into the air under the sound of a hedge clippers. CHANCE (vo) Oh my oh mio, oh me oh my-oh Gwen points her arm and the Jewel Riders over forward, jewels raised. They turn the corner and come upon a gnomish man, working frantically to prune a ragged edge of a sculpted animal shrub. Clippings fly in all directions. The hobbit-like gnome wears overalls, and a floppy, peaked cap On his hip he wears a holster which accommodates his pruning shears. The gnome also has a set of shears on his head, in such a way that the tool resembles a set of rabbit ears antennae. He "tunes" the antennae like a radio station to change the tones and sounds. CHANCE Oh ditty ditty ai yi yi ippiuu -'' The gnome slowly turns to see the Jewel Riders standing there, Jewels raised. '''CHANCE' Ahhhh!! GWEN We didn't mean to scare you. CHANCE Then why are you sneaking around like that?!! Go away at once!! TAMARA We're sorry if we disturbed you. FALLON We meant no harm. GWEN We're Jewel Riders from Avalon. CHANCE Avalon!!! Go away! The girls look at each other as Archie walks up to the gnome. ARCHIE Now look here, this is Princess Gwenevere from the Crystal Palace - CHANCE What are you?!!! ARCHIE I, sir, am Archimedes, I happen to be a fine specimen of an owl. CHANCE Are you real? ARCHIE Of course I'm real. (to Gwen) Princess, this man is a lunatic. GWEN Archie, calm down. Now look, we're sorry we trespassed in your gardens -'' Chance lS inspecting the unicorns. He is amazed at the animals. '''CHANCE' Are these real too? The unicorns look at each other. TAMARA As real as we are. CHANCE How did you make them? Tell me at once! TAMARA We didn't make them. SUNSTAR (vo) We just come this way. GWEN These are our friends. And you are -'' '''CHANCE' I?!! Em, you don't know who I am?! ARCHIE Couldn't possibly be a wizard. CHANCE I could too! TAMARA Did you make these wondrous creatures and this garden? CHANCE Hello, do you see anyone else around here?! GWEN We didn't expect to find anyone at all. CHANCE Just go away, except the animals, they must stay. ARCHIE What are you talking about? CHANCE I must study them, take them apart and see how they tick! Chance lS inspecting Archie's feathers. ARCHIE DOOOT! Well, I never! GWEN I told you, these are our friends. We're looking for a special magic jewel. CHANCE What makes you think there's a magic jewel around here, em?! Fallon displays the map of the magic from her Moon Stone that indicates a magic pulse. FALLON (pointing) There's strong magical energy coming from that direction. Chance follows where she is pointing, towards a magical place far in the distance. CHANCE No one goes there! GWEN Why? CHANCE That is an area of great danger. TAMARA If you're a wizard, you could take us there. CHANCE I could or I could not! GWEN You must help us, it's for Merlin. '' '''CHANCE' Merlin!! (looking around) Is he here?!!! ARCHIE Merlin is everywhere. CHANCE Well, what do I get out of it? TAMARA Shouldn't helping Merlin be enough? CHANCE I might know a few shortcuts. Sunstar rears up as Gwen raises her arm to move out the troops. GWEN Jewel Riders, let's ride! Shadow and Moondance leap off down the trail as Sunstar takes to the skies. CUT (2) BUSHES Two Dweasel noses stick out of the bushes. The Dweasels have been watching the scene. RUFUS (vo) Oh joy, a magic Jewel! TWIG (vo) We must tell Witchy Thing! RUFUS (vo) We must! Dweasels turn and run off. CUT (3) AERIAL The Jewel Riders have arrived at the edge of an expansive "Zen" garden-sea. The fine, white sand bears the swirling lines of a rake. Large faceted crystals, some with flat tops, spread out across the sea. Archie is inspecting the sand. SHADOWSONG (vo) Be careful, looks like a sand sea. TAMARA Is it dangerous? SHADOWSONG (vo) Where I come from they are. ARCHIE (to Chance) A sand sea, doo, how do we cross? CHANCE I don't know. I've never been here before. FALLON Looks like those rocks go across. GWEN We'll guide you from the air. FALLON Right. Gwen takes oft on Sunstar. ANGLE ON - Moondance and Shadowsong leap from rock to rock as Gwen guides them from the air. Archie rides with Shadow and Tamara. Chance jumps behind them. The strange clouds begin to converge, flying in towards Gwen. GWEN (calls down fro m above) That one, to the right. Now the left. TAMARA Those clouds again. CHANCE Those are sound clouds. The clouds are releasing a rising sound. Halfway across, the rocks begin to vibrate. TAMARA The rocks are moving. The clouds release ball lightning, flying by Gwen. The lightning hits the sand sea on both sides of the Jewel Riders. The rocks begin moving, disappearing altogether of the sand. Some slide down into the sand. Some rise up like small mountains out. FALLON Let's go! Shadowsong takes tremendous strides, whisking Tamara and Archie to the other side. Moondance and Fallon leap from rock to rock. Chance is stuck, sliding down a rock, his-feet sinking into the sea. CHANCE Help! Fallon turns Moondance and grabs up Chance before he slides under. Moondance makes a giant leap to the next rock. Moondance is almost at the other side, making giant leaps when - the rocks heave up. The rocks are revealed to be the back of a huge, crystal dino-animal-thing, which rises from the sand, poised to strike out. The giant creature rises as Moondance leaps from its back, just making it to the other side. ANGLE ON - Tamara and Shadowsong stand to face the creature. TAMARA (with Heart Stone raised) From heart to Heart Stone, reverse this trap. Return this creature to his nap. The Heart Stone creates a number of magical orchestral instruments. Guided by Shadow and Tamara, the instruments play a lullaby. The mean creature gets sleepy. CREATURE Yawn! The dino-thing slowly sinks back into the sand sea, it's ridged back forming a new pattern of rocks. The clouds have gone. Gwen lands next to the group. GWEN Good one, Tamara. Archie has fallen asleep and abruptly comes to. ARCHIE * snore * - huh? GWEN Why couldn't you stop that creature? CHANCE I've made hundreds of crystal animal. They don't talk to me, I must be doing something wrong. GWEN Some wizard you are. CUT (4) EST. EXT. TREE CASTLE - DAY A massive faery-castle built out of tree. The Dweasels run towards it. CUT (5) INT. CASTLE - THRONE ROOM Kale is looking around and throwing stuff all over the place. Morgana hangs above her head looking over her shoulder. KALE There's no wizard jewel here! MORGANA There must be! KALE Well, I don't see any magic -'' The Dweasels run into the room. '''RUFUS' (vo) We're back, Witchy Thing. TWIG (vo) We've been sniffing for magic. KALE Dweasels, have you found anything? RUFUS (vo) Yes TWIG (vo) Yes yes RUFUS (vo) Yes yes yes KALE What?!!! RUFUS (vo) Jewel Riders! KALE Oh fine, the Jewel Riders are here!! MORGANA Well that proves there's great magic here. Find it!! KALE Rufus, Twig, follow those Jewel Riders. I'll let them do the work. RUFUS (vo) We could do that. TWIG (vo) He could? RUFUS (vo) Certainly. KALE Get going! BOOT - Dweasels are booted out of the window. CRASH! MORGANA Be careful, Mallory was an especially clever wizard and every wizard lair has traps. CUT (6) EXT. - MAGIC LAKE - DAY The lake is full of oversized lily pads Dweasels sniff their way to the shores of the lake. On the far side can be seen the Jewel Riders riding away from it towards the distance. RUFUS''' (vo)'' I smell a bouncy shortcut! TWIG (vo) Bounce on! Rufus and Twig streak toward the lake. At the edge of the lake the Dweasels broad-jump onto the lily pads, which react like trampolines, sending them high into the air. RUFUS (vo) The flying Dweasel brothers!! DOOF! Rufus and Twig smash into each other, as they execute awkward acrobatic flips and twists, progressing from pad to pad, bouncing their way across the lake. CUT (7) EXT. LAKE - OPPOSITE SHORE Chance and the Jewel Riders observe the Dweasels bounce their way across the lake. FALLON Dweasels! GWEN Kale's here. FALLON (to Chance) There has to be a quicker way. Chance looks toward a spooky forest, full of strange hedge plants. CHANCE We could cut through there. GWEN Lead the way. (8) EXT. - MURKY WOODS - DAY Chance and the Jewel Riders move cautiously through a strange forest of weird plants. The bizarre trees have long pod-like fruits that dangle from the branches. Suddenly the strange sound starts again, building to a crescendo. Fallon looks up to see the strange clouds following them through the tree tops. FALLON Gwen! SUNSTAR (vo ) More of those clouds, Gwen. The clouds are circling the Jewel Riders, their sound rising in pitch. GWEN Form a Jewel Circle. Stand ready! The tone rises to a crescendo and BANG! Ball lightening flashes from the clouds sticking out at the Jewel Riders. The lightning flares from the clouds, exploding around the Jewel Riders. The tree pods are hit by lightning. The pods "unfurl " revealing giant crystal bats with glowing red eyes, hanging upside down. The bats take off and fly screeching at the Jewel Riders. GWEN On my command! The three unicorns stand together as the bats close in for the attack. GWEN Now! The girls and unicorns fire, forming a wedge. The attack breaks off into two groups that fly around the jewel power. The bats swing around and dive in again. One flies right over Archie's head. ARCHIE Doot, this place is batty. Archie accidentally steps on an elevator plant and gets shot up in the air. He lands in a bush. ARCHIE Wooo! Gak! The bush engulfs him in topiary fuzz. Chance is trying to tune away the clouds. CHANCE Go away! The clouds fly right over his head and over towards - the Archie bush. ANGLE ON GWEN We'd better take cover. Archie, - stay together - Archie? TAMARA Archie, where are you? Sounds clouds converge on the Archie bush. Lightning flares out - the bush sizzles with magic, and reveals a crystal Archie. MOONDANCE (vo ) Fallon, look! FALLON Gwen, it's Archie. CHANCE Fascinating ANGLE ON - GWEN Take cover, Sunstar let's go! Jewel Riders run for cover as the giant bats close in. More sounds clouds fly in releasing balls of lightning. ANGLE ON - Sniffing Dweasels. They see the "Maltese Archie" ANGLE ON - TWIG (vo) What's that? ARCHIE doot RUFUS (vo) Twig, a wizard jewel! TWIG (vo) Ooo ooo wizard jewel! Gwen and Sunstar dive in for the Maltese Archie but - The Dweasels run up and grab it first. The Dweasels grab the "Maltese Archie" and roll down the side of the hill. They run away as tast as their Dweasel legs can carry them. GWEN Oh no! SUNSTAR (vo) Gwen, the others need usl GWEN Let's go! CUT (9) EXT. TRAPPED IN THE MURKY WOODS The Jewel Riders are trapped against a hollow in the woods. FALLON Gwen, help! We're trapped! CHANCE Oh my! The giant bats dive in from all sides into the Jewel Riders. *** COMMERCIAL BREAK *** ACT II (10) TRAPPED IN THE MURKY WOODS The giant bats close in on the Jewel Riders. The Jewel Riders have no where to run, trapped against the base of a forest hollow. Fallon and Tamara ward off the bats with their Jewel Power, magic beams flying and flashing. But the bats avoid the beams and bear down on them. Gwen and Sunstar come flying in straight for the bats. GWEN (to the Jewel Riders) Use your jewels and keep them together! Fallon and Tamara fire out magic together, combining their jewel power to create a magic spider-webbish net - and herd the bats into a group. Gwen flies close to the bats and holds up her Sun Stone. GWEN Jewel of the Sun, these creatures need to learn the meaning of fun. FALLON Not the best rhyme I've ever heard. GWEN It'll have to do The Sun Stone flashes out hitting the bats: The bats connect wingtip to wingtip forming into beautiful patterns, turning and cartwheeling across the sky.· The bats cartwheel about in various shapes and patterns. Gwen lands near the group. The clouds have gone. GWEN The Dweasels have Archie! TAMARA Oh no! FALLON We've got to go after him! GWEN This way! The Jewel Riders head out. CUT (11) OPEN TRAIL The Jewel Riders follow a path through the poppy fields. There is an open valley in the distance with something glistening (think "Wizard of Oz" with the Emerald City in the distance). Chance hangs his head down looking at the ground as he walks. FALLON (to Chance) How could you let that happen to Archie?! CHANCE I tried to help, I did! TAMARA You're not really a wizard at all, are you? GWEN All right, who are you, really? CHANCE I... I'm Chance, the gardener. When Merlin banished Mallory and the other wizards, I.hid here. TAMARA Then you didn't really create these animals? CHANCE It was my master, Mallory, who created all of these wonders. I just sculpt the shrubs. The sound clouds do the rest. FALLON The sounds clouds are following you! CHANCE They follow me around waiting to release the animals. GWEN Chance, if anything happens to that owl...! CHANCE Oh, come on, we're almost there. FALLON Where? CHANCE (pointing) The Wizard's Playground. What's that? CHANCE The place of magic you seek. GWEN We'll have to get there before Kale does. (12) AERIAL - OVER THE POPPY FIELDS The Dragon Wagon swoops in headed for the magic area in the distance. KALE Dweasels, where are you? RUFUS (vo) Oo ooo we have the wizard jewel, witchy witch! TWIG (vo) Yeow!! KALE Wizard Jewel?!! Bring it to me at once!!! CUT (13) FIELD OF CRABGRASS Rufus and Twig are bounding through a field of grass (heading in from another angle to the same magical spot). From a distance they appear to be enjoying themselves. But a telescoping closeup reveals that the Dweasels have patches of grass leaping up and clinging to them with their crystal crab pincer. Rather than bounding they are yelping and leaping. RUFUS (vo) We are trying, Witchy Thing... Ahhh, crab grass!! TWIG {vo) Oooochie! Maltese Archie is being tossed up and down. ARCHIE Doooo. ANGLE ON KALE - AERIAL KALE Good work, I'm coming in! Take us down, Grimm!! Grimm takes the wagon down but runs into a magic shield - BONK! KALE A magic shield! '''''MORGANA This place has changed! KALE What's in there?!! MORGANA I don't know. The dragon wagon banks and circles the shield. CUT (14) ENTRANCE TO THE WIZARD'S PLAYGROUND The Jewel Riders have emerged from the poppy fields. The path they have been following ends in front of them. They stand before a huge open area. Sparkles flash about the area like fireflies indicating that they have arrived at some place of great magic. CHANCE Well there it is, good luck. The dragon wagon zooms overhead. GWEN (looking up) Kale! Fallon is using her Moon Stone to study casting a wide arc of moon jewel power. The firefly sparks flash the magic before them, as the Moon Stone waves over them. The girls are surprised at the sparkles of magic glistening under the Moon Stone's power. FALLON This is it, the strong magic is here. TAMARA But what is it? FALLON There's some kind of magical force field surrounding it. GWEN (to Fallon) All right, try to reveal what's hidden. We'll help you. Fallon stands with Moondance. FALLON Moon Stone, with your magic bright, help us see into this light! Fallon and Moondance send out a powerful beam - TAMARA I add the magic of the Heart Stone. GWEN I add the magic of the Sun Stone. Tamara and Gwen add the power of their jewels to Fallon's. Suddenly the Wizard's Playground become visible. A giant hedge maze. Animal and geometric topiaries make up the corners and intersections of the maze. In the center is a huge dome of magic flowers. (15) AERIAL The dragon wagon is swooping in when the hedge maze becomes visible. KALE Grimm, look out! The dragon wagon flies into a giant hedge skimming across the top. The wagon skims out of control, crashing into hedges. It slides down a hedge slide and lands with a bump some, where inside the maze. (16) ENTRANCE TO MAZE Chance and the Jewel Riders stand at the triangular, arched entrance to the hedge maze, the mighty entrance looks like the entrance to "Jurassic Park". CHANCE Wow! It really is here! The Wizard's Playground! GWEN Let's go! CHANCE I'm not going in there! FALLON Oh yes you are! CUT (17) INT. HEDGE MAZE The dragon wagon has crash landed in a section of open maze. The dome is visible, and not to far away. Kale is looking around as - The dweasels run up to meet her. RUFUS Witchy Thing, look! TWIG Wizard Jewel! They hold up the "Maltese Owl." KALE Let me see that!! This is not a wizard jewel, you idiots! RUFUS I told you, you Dweasel. TWIG Did not. RUFUS Well, I should have! KALE However this may have other uses. DWEASELS * snicker * ARCHIE dooo CUT (18) INT. HEDGE MAZE The Jewel Riders are walking through the maze. The great dome in the distance, but not that far away. The revealed hedge maze is attracting a bunch of the sound clouds. The clouds move overhead as their sound begins to build. TAMARA Look, sounds clouds! GWEN Fallon, lead us to the center and fast. FALLON Moon Stone, knower of ways, unravel the secret of this maze! A beam of moon light shoots from the moon jewel, enters the maze at right angles out of sight. CUT (19) MAGIC HEDGE MAZE - DAY ANGLE - Spiral down into the incredible hedge maze. The Jewel Riders are moving towards the center. We see that Kale and Dweasels are moving in from the other side. ANGLE - The Jewel Riders are following the moonbeam when a section of hedge gets up and walks over, side-stepping into their path, blocking them. The Jewel Riders turn another way, but another section walks over and blocks them. GWEN (to Tamara) Maybe you can talk to them. TAMARA It's worth a try. Tamara raises her Heart Stone. TAMARA Would you be so kind as to move out of our way. HEDGE (vo) Sorry. TAMARA We ask you politely. HEDGE (vo) So -'' '''GWEN' Here, let me try. Gwen shines her Sun Stone on the hedge. The·hedge blooms with roses. HEDGE (vo) Ha! Hey, look at me!! The hedge is so proud, it walks away to show the other hedges. GWEN Quickly. The group runs through the open passage. ANGLE The Dweasels are sniffing their way through the maze - BONK! They bonk into a hedge. Hedges move in to block their way. RUFUS (vo) Move, stupid shrub! TWIG (vo) Yeah, outa the way! HEDGE (vo) Make us bloom like the other hedges. Dweasels look at each other. RUFUS (vo) Em, go ahead, Twig. RUFUS (vo) No, I insist, you first. Dweasels perform strange magic incantations, raising and waving their arms about like deranged magicians. DWEASELS (vo) * stupid incantations * The hedges close in and trap them in topiary fuzz. The dweasels have been turned into green dweasel bushes. RUFUS (vo) Ahhhh, I've been turned into green fuzz! TWIG (vo) Cool. Kale walks in. KALE Stand aside! Kale whips her Dark Stone at the hedge, sending the dweasel bushes flying for cover. HEDGE Ahhhhh! The hedges open a passage for Kale, who boldly strolls in. ANGLE - The Jewel Riders are just about to enter the center of the maze. Sound clouds are moving in. Hedges are moving around the Jewel Riders trying to block them. TAMARA The sound clouds are getting closer. CHANCE If we're caught in here by these hedges, we could all be turned to crystal! FALLON What do we do, Gwen? GWEN We've got to press on! The hedges are all around them as the sound clouds move overhead. Chance leaps forward, clippers drawn and ready for action. CHANCE Leave it to me to take care of these hedges! TAMARA Chance, maybe I can change the cloud's tone into something more pleasant. Chance leaps to the hedges. Trimming noises and flying clippings fly everywhere as he trims and sculpts. Tamara shines her Heart Stone at the sound clouds, trying to retune their sounds to a more pleasant tone. GWEN Fallon, let's go. Gwen and Fallon move on to the center of the maze, while Chance and Tamara deal with the hedges. ANGLE - Bushy Rufus and Twig dweasel their way into the center from the other side. Kale is behind them. KALE There it is, the center of the maze! ANGLE - Chance is transforming the hedges, cutting them like "Edward Scissorgnome" into a masterpiece of animal design. Tamara is changing the sound clouds, they are now pink and sound very pleasant. ANGLE ON - MAZE CENTER Two Dweasel noses sniff the air. RUFUS (vo) This place stinks. TWIG (vo) Magic, wild magic. Kale walks behind them and stares in awe at the Center of the maze. There before her is an incredible crystal fountain. In the center is a topiary statue of a wizard with a crazy smile. In his hand he holds a crystal orb. From the Dark Stone, the image of Morgana emerges. MORGANA Ah, Mallory, old friend, too bad you're not here to witness us remove your jewel. Gwen and Fallon stand on the opposite side of the statue, jewels raised. GWEN Kale! Stop right where you are! FALLON Give it up, Kale! KALE Oh, I don't think so, I have something you may want. She holds up the Maltese Archie. ARCHIE doo FALLON Archie! GWEN Give him back to us! KALE You can have the owl back after I get the Wizard Jewel. Rufus has sniffed his way to the orb. He grabs it. RUFUS (vo) A ha! TWIG (vo) Such a smelly magical bit!! The thing crumbles to dust. RUFUS (vo) oh oh TWIG (vo) Could we have mis-smelled? RUFUS (vo) Em, could be KALE (horrified) Where is it, Morgana?! MORGANA I suppose the Jewel could have landed anywhere. KALE If it landed here! Pink Sounds clouds are moving over the group. They now sound harmonious and in tune. KALE What are these clouds? MORGANA They create crystal animals from magic plants to guard this place. The bushy Dweasels look at each other. KALE Crystal animals, you say, out of plants... RUFUS (vo) We'd better be going. TWIG (vo) Good idea. She is looking at the green statue. KALE Dweasels, stay where you are! DWEASELS (vo) Gulp Kale swings her Dark Stone up and bats a few clouds over the Dweasels. The clouds release magic lightning at the Dweasels. The lightning also hits the statue, since the Dweasels are standing on it. Boom - The dweasels turn crystal - the statute disappears revealing a diamond wizard jewel on the pedestal. RUFUS (vo) Here's looking through you, Twig. MORGANA There it is! KALE Dweasels, grab it! TWIG (vo) O''oo, ooo, I've got it!'' GWEN Fallon, get that jewel! Fallon leaps for the jewel, but the Dweasels grab it first. Fallon lands, knocking the jewel into the air. The jewel lands in Kale's hands. KALE At last! Chance comes running into the center of the maze. CHANCE I've done it! MORGANA Chance! What do you think you're doing?! CHANCE Now, I control the magic! You don't scare me anymore, Morgana. With a wave of his hands - the ground shakes as the pink clouds release their new pink lightning in a massive explosion of fireworks over the hedge sculpture created by Chance. CRYSTAL DRAGON Roar! From behind Chance, emerges a giant pink crystal dragon. The dragon looms over Kale. KALE Grimm, let's go! The wagon takes off. But the crystal dragon sends out a mighty blast of wild magic and hits the dragon wagon. Kale drops the jewel and Archie as the dragon wagon is blown away into the wild magic. KALE My Jewel!! Arg, I'll get you for this, Jewel Riders! TAMARA She's dropped Archie! Chance dives and catches Archie in his hands. Fallon leap to grab the wizard jewel. GWEN Thanks, Chance. TAMARA (to dragon) And thank you. DRAGON You're welcome. CHANCE He talked!!! We did it! I'm a wizard! TAMARA You did it. Oh, what about Archie? CHANCE I can retune the sound clouds now, watch. He tunes his antenna and brings over a sound cloud, cloud turns Archie back to Archie. ARCHIE Well I've never been so humiliated in my life, doooot! TAMARA Archie, how do you feel? ARCHIE Much better, thank you, Chance. CHANCE My pleasure. GWEN Chance, you must have had the magic all along TAMARA You just didn't believe in yourself. CHANCE I'll be a great wizard, you'l l see. I'll make Merlin proud. GWEN I'm sure you will. Good luck, wizard! CHANCE Until we meet again, Jewel Riders! Chance flies off on his new dragon friend. ARCHIE Something tells me we haven't see the last of him. GWEN Jewel Riders, let's ride! Category:Scripts Category:Second season